Of common knowledge is the fact that rhythm plays an important part in a variety of activities, from the playing of music to athletics. For example, in sculling having a consistent number of strokes per minute by the various oarsmen is of such importance that the weight of another individual is warranted solely for the purpose of maintaining timing.
In the sport of competitive swimming, research into stroke rates (hereinafter "S") has shown some very interesting relationships between velocity ("V"), the stroke rates and the amount of distance the swimmer moves through the water during each stroke cycle (hereinafter "D/S"). Applying these concepts to competitions during the 1976 U.S. Olympic trials, it was determined that for most swimmers, an increase in "S" and a decrease in "D/S" would result in a greater "V".
Further studies have shown that while a similar "V" can be obtained when the "D/S" is longer and the "S" is slower, such a variation is difficult to maintain. This is due to the fact that in order to obtain a greater distance per stroke, the individual must apply a greater force during the stroke cycle. The application of this great force causes muscle fatigue with the result being an overall increase in the swimmer's time.
While it appears that most swimmers would benefit by an increase in their stroke rate, there is obviously a point wherein the reduction in distance per stroke in order to increase the stroke rate will begin to reduce the velocity. Thus, it is necessary for the swimmer to attempt to maintain the most effective stroke rate and force, or distance per stroke, in order to maximize velocity. All of these factors are subject to variations depending upon the amount of distance to be covered. In many situations it may also be advantageous for the stroke rate to vary during the competition. For example, it may be beneficial for the swimmer to apply a higher stroke rate initially in order to move ahead of the competition and avoid the turbulence caused by the other swimmers. For the main segment of the race, a more moderate steady pace may be desirable followed by a fast stroke rate at the finish which would be comparable to a runner's final kick when approaching the finish line.
When initially training swimmers, it is therefore important for them to learn how to vary velocity by adjusting their stroke rate and their distance per stroke in order to compete effectively. Once a swimmer has accomplished this, a certain approach or strategy may be applied, depending upon the length and characteristics of a particular race. Since "D/S" is directly related to the force applied during each stroke, it is generally easier for the swimmer to vary velocity by adjusting the stroke rate.
With the recent increase in triathlons, a greater and greater number of individuals are training for swimming competitions. However, although they can improve by studying various stroke techniques and through practice, they are generally unable to achieve and maintain their preferred stroke rate for maximum velocity. The result being that they either expend too much energy too early, or else hold back more than is necessary during the competition.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved audio oscillator output means, such as a metronome, which may be used by swimmers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved audio oscillator output which may be adjusted without visual engagement.
Another object of this invention is to provide an audio oscillator output means which may be used by a swimmer to pace the race.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved audio oscillator output means which may be moved through a predetermined sequence of frequencies in order to allow the swimmer to adjust the pace.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.